You Need a Woman
by Billyjorja
Summary: Cath keeps telling Grissom he needs a woman in his life, well he has a surprise for her.


You needs a woman

Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows were representing the grave shift at a dinner in honour of the retiring sheriff and the promotion of Conrad Ecklie.

Gil was standing in front of a mirror trying to follow the diagram so he could tie his bow tie. He didn't know that Catherine Willows, his friend and fellow CSI was standing behind him.

"You need a degree in chinese to be able to follow these diagrams," he said to himself in exasperation.

"You don't need a diagram you need a woman," Cath said as she stood behind him and tied it.

"Not again Cath, I'm happy so stop interferring."

"Oh come on Grissom, you don't want to grow old alone thinking what might have been."

Cath's brain was working overtime trying to figure out a way to find a woman for Gil when she had an idea. Her mother's 60th birthday was coming up and she was hosting a party and would invite the team. Warrick would be her date, they had been together for a few months, Nick and Greg had girlfriends, Jim had Annie. The only single people would be Gil and the other member of the team, Sara Sidle.

Cath handed out the invitations and they all said they would love to attend. "Gil, Sara you can both bring a partner."

"Sara, if you haven't got a partner I can fix you up with a friend of mine," Nick told her.

"No thanks Nick, I have someone in mind."

"Oops sorry Sara didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"There is a lot about me you don't know."

"Before you say anything Cath I have my own date thank you," Gil told her in no uncertain terms.

The others were curious about who Sara's boyfriend was and who Grissom would be bringing. They never talked about personal things at work, they just got on with their jobs unlike some of the other team members.

"Grissom do you know who Sara's boyfriend is and who will you be bringing," Greg asked Grissom as they drove to a scene.

"What people do in their own time is their business nobody else's." Grissom replied anxious to end the interrogation.

Gil was dressing for a party and for once in his life he was actually looking forward to going. He put on his dark navy suit, white shirt and navy tie. He hated wearing a suit and tie but the lady in his life said he looked sexy, why he didn't know. When he finished dressing he added the finishing touch to his outfit.

Meanwhile Sara was dressing, she had decided on a light blue dress with thin straps and which reached just above her knees. She would wear her hair down and curly, just the way her special man liked it. She would also wear the diamond pendant necklace he had given her as a present. She also added two special items to her outfit.

At the party Sara joined the rest of the team who could not take their eyes off her. They had never seen her look so beautiful and radiant. Greg, who had loved Sara for years, just stood there with his mouth open until his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs.

"Where is this boyfriend of yours Sara, don't tell me he's stood you up, if he has I'll hunt him down and give him a piece of my mind, " Nick said.

"No Nick, he'll be here in a few minutes."

Gil strolled over to join the rest of the gang. Cath was the first to to speak, "Where is your date? Don't tell me you are here alone? I knew this would happen, you need to get a girlfriend."

"I'm not alone Cath."

Gil smiled when he saw Jim talking to Sara and went over to join them and get a drink.

"Well...... are you going to tell them, " Jim said. Jim was the only person who knew about Gil's special lady and Sara's boyfriend.

"Soon," Gil said winking at him and looking at Sara.

The rest of the gang were all wondering who Gil and Sara were with, they couldn't see them with anyone they didn't know.

Cath couldn't stand it any longer, "This is driving me nuts. Who the hell are they with, I can't see any strangers."

She had no longer said this than Gil and Sara came towards them hand in hand.

The gang just stood there with their mouths open, "No, not them two together, they argue all the time, what about the age difference, they would have said something," were some of the things going through their minds.

"I think you had all better sit down before you fall down," Gil said laughing.

"I kept saying you needed a woman but you and Sara ........ ," Cath said strugging with her words.

"Sara is not MY WOMAN, she is my wife, has been for the last six months," Gil said kissing Sara and holding out their hands to show them their rings.

"You didn't guess," Jim said laughing, "call yourselves CSI's with excellent observation skills."

"Why didn't you say anthing? Why didn't we get an invitation to the wedding? Does Ecklie know?" all came from Greg as he hugged Sara and shook hands with Grissom.

"We didn't want you to know, we didn't want a wedding we just wanted to be married and yes Ecklie does know, he' not happy but we are so he will just have to live with it," Sara told them.

"So why tell us now, we would never have guessed," Nick said.

"Because we can't keep it a secret much longer, Sara is pregnant," Gil told them with the biggest smile on his face they had ever seen. Sara just stood there blushing.

The team stood there in stunned silence as they tried to take in all the revelations.

Gil looked at Sara and said, "I've never seen them, especially Cath, speechless before."

The End


End file.
